Talk:Justice League
Lower case has been done for others, but apparently it doesn't matter... -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 17:31, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :And what "others" are these? Please don't generalize when trying to make a point. If there are other articles with lower case headlines then the error lies there, not on the ones that don't. It's an adopted convention to capitalize every noun of a headline. ― Thailog 17:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Robin is an "other". Wikipedia doesn't use capitals, but every wikia is obviously different. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:00, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :::The only lower case headline that Robin was "Early life" before you changed the rest. And yes, every wiki is different, pending on consensus. ― Thailog 18:15, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::That wasn't the only one, but I've corrected the rest. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:18, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Revelation I like to point out that Batman made a point of saying to Captain Marvel that the League needed to be seen meaning it was a League matter. You could say that if they were members then why weren't they seen at the end of "Fireworks"? Well the same could be said about "Homefront" not featuring all the previously seen members. I guess it's a matter of opinion on whether or not they're actually members or just allies who helped out. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 10:29, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :They (specifically Guy Gardner and Plastic Man, but also possibly Icon, Rocket and Blue Devil, all of whom appeared in the episode) absolutely guaranteed were not members in "Fireworks". They might possibly have joined in the months since. But we don't know that. We have no evidence to support that, so it's conjecture, and thus against policy. -- Supermorff 10:40, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Image change So, the show's been going for almost a year, and we still have that promotional image with the non-final Aquaman and Green Arrow? Isn't there anything better? That was a rhetorical question. There aren't any good shots that show off many members of the League in one frame. I know, I checked. Any ideas? --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 19:21, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Leadership isn't it a triad? don't superman, batman, and wonder woman share leadership of the justice league. in the meeting to decide new members, the three of them were leading the meeting.DalekSupreme13 02:47, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Whereabouts of the Mind-Controlled League While under the thrall of the Light, the League was split up into several squads, each with a different purpose: #'Away Squad': Consisting of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Lantern Stewart, and Hawkwoman, this team was sent out into the Planet Rimbor, where they wreaked havoc for sixteen hours and announced in several alien languages that they were the Justice League of Earth. They were recalled to the Watchtower to deal with the Team, and arrived together via boom-tube. #*'Superman': After welcoming Savage to the Watchtower, Superman was not seen on-screen until he was recalled from Rimbor by Klarion. Teaming up with Lantern Stewart and Wonder Woman, he de-limbed Red Tornado. He proceeded to do battle against Superboy, Wolf, the Sphere, and Miss Martian. He was subdued and cured after Robin exposed him to kryptonite. #*'Batman': After briefing the Team on Red Arrow, Batman teleported to the Watchtower and was not seen on-screen until he was recalled from Rimbor by Klarion. On his arrival, he knocked Red Arrow unconscious, and attacked Robin and Rocket. His protege engaged him futilely in battle, only managing to subdue and cure him after executing the fastball special with Superboy. #*'Wonder Woman': After welcoming Savage to the Watchtower, Wonder Woman was not seen on-screen until she was recalled from Rimbor by Klarion. On her arrival, she and Superman ripped off Red Tornado's limbs while he was restrained by Lantern Stewart. After Robin subdued Wonder Woman, she attempted to lasso him, but was foiled by Rocket's force bubble. She was later encased in a force bubble, unable to break free for the duration of the battle. #*'Martian Manhunter': After welcoming Savage to the Watchtower, J'onn was not seen on-screen until he was recalled from Rimbor by Klarion. On his arrival, he distracted Black Canary long enough for Hawkwoman to hit her with her big honking mace. When attempting to engage Superboy in battle, he was attacked by Sphere. Miss Martian attempted a stealthy approach, but he foiled her plans. She eventually subdued and cured him by transforming into her White Martian form and psychically attacking him with images of fire. #*'John Stewart': After welcoming Savage to the Watchtower, John Stewart was not seen on-screen until he was recalled from Rimbor by Klarion. He restrained Red Tornado with his construct, allowing Superman and Wonder Woman to rip off the android's limbs. He was knocked unconscious by Sphere off-screen; this allowed the Boy Wonder to slip a cure-tech patch into his neck. #*'Hawkwoman': After welcoming Savage to the Watchtower, Hawkwoman was not seen on-screen until she was recalled from Rimbor by Klarion. On her arrival, she kayoed Black Canary with her mace. Jumping into the fray, she was restrained long enough by Wolf to allow Robin to cure her with a patch. #'Home Squad': Consisting of Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Hawkman, Plastic-Man, the Atom, and Captain Atom, this team stayed behind to patrol the Watchtower and perform menial tasks #*'The Atom': He was slicing up pieces of Starro with a laser scapel when Zatanna distracted him by levitating a piece, allowing a camouflaged Miss Martian to tag him in the back. He was one of the four leaguers simultaneously taken down by the Team before the alarm was raised. #*'Captain Atom': The patrolling Captain Atom was encased in a kinetic bubble by Rocket. The bubble appeared to dissipate after he blasted it, but Rocket actually lowered it intentionally so Aqualad could tag Captain Atom's neck from behind with his water-bearers. He was one of the four leaguers simultaneously taken down by the Team before the alarm was raised. #*'Hal Jordan': Green Lantern Jordan served as Vandal Savage and Klarion's personal guard in the Watchtower control room. When Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Red Arrow teleported in claiming to have successfully "infected" the Team, Vandal saw through their ruse and Hal quickly subdued the three Leaguers. The three innoculated Leaguers played possum while Savage "re-infected" them, and dropped cover when Klarion noticed the brats were aboard. Black Canary stunned Jordan with her canary cry, while Red Tornado threw whorls of wind at Savage, giving Red Arrow a clear berth to rush towards the Lantern and slap a patch on his neck, #*'Hawkman': He was patrolling the Watchtower corridors when Superboy bum rushed him from the back. While he was not seriously injured, this distraction allowed Robin to land on his back, and cure him with the patch. He was one of the four leaguers simultaneously taken down by the Team before the alarm was raised. #*'Plastic Man': He was transferring metal crates from a zeta teleporter to the Watchtower when Artemis shot a smoke arrow at him. While Plas investigated, Kid Flash quickly ran behind his head and tagged him with a patch in the base of the skull, knocking him out. He was one of the four leaguers simultaneously taken down by the Team before the alarm was raised. #'Red Arrow Hit Squad': Consisting of Aquaman, the Flash, and Green Arrow, this team hunted down Red Arrow, but was later recalled to the Watchtower to deal with the Team. #*'Aquaman': He was one of Red Arrow's pursuers, and presumably continued hunting until he was recalled to deal with the brats on the Watchtower. He and his squad fought against Artemis and Kid Flash, and had the upper hand until Aqualad opened the airlock. The resulting vacuum sucked the squad towards outer space, and Aqualad closed it in the nick of time. The King of Atlantis slammed against the airlock, and was briefly stunned, giving Kid Flash the opportunity to put a Cure-Tech patch on his neck. #*'Flash': He was one of Red Arrow's pursuers, and presumably continued hunting until he was recalled to deal with the brats on the Watchtower. He and his squad fought against Artemis and Kid Flash, and had the upper hand until Aqualad opened the airlock. The resulting vacuum sucked the squad towards outer space, and Aqualad closed it in the nick of time. The fastest man alive slammed against the airlock, and was briefly stunned, giving Kid Flash the opportunity to put a Cure-Tech patch on his neck. #*'Green Arrow': He was one of Red Arrow's pursuers, and presumably continued hunting until he was recalled to deal with the brats on the Watchtower. He and his squad fought against Artemis and Kid Flash, and had the upper hand until Aqualad opened the airlock. The resulting vacuum sucked the squad towards outer space, and Aqualad closed it in the nick of time. The Emerald Archer slammed against the airlock, and was briefly stunned, giving Kid Flash the opportunity to put a Cure-Tech patch on his neck. #'Young Justice Hit Squad': Consisting of Captain Marvel, Dr. Fate, and Icon, this team was tasked with subduing the Team after the failure of Red Tornado and Black Canary to do so. When the Team was discovered in the Watchtower, they were recalled there by the Light. #*'Captain Marvel': He teleported into the Cave along with the squad when it became clear that the den mothers failed in their task to recruit the Team. Fortunately, the Team had evacuated seconds prior. The squad presumably continued their search until the kids were discovered on the Watchtower. Right after teleporting in, a ghosted Miss Martian tried to telekinetically attach a cure-tech patch to each of their necks. She only succeeded with Dr. Fate, as Icon reacted quickly to disintegrate his and captain Marvel's patches. Captain Marvel rushed to subdue Zatanna, but she used her spell to force him to blurt out "Shazam!". This changed him to Billy Batson, who was not under Klarion's control. #*'Dr. Fate': He teleported into the Cave along with the squad when it became clear that the den mothers failed in their task to recruit the Team. Fortunately, the Team had evacuated seconds prior. The squad presumably continued their search until the kids were discovered on the Watchtower. Right after teleporting in, a ghosted Miss Martian successfully floated a cure-tech patch to his neck, putting him out of commission. While unconscious, Zatanna tried to remove the Helmet of Fate, but this was resisted by the artifact. #*'Icon': He teleported into the Cave along with the squad when it became clear that the den mothers failed in their task to recruit the Team. Fortunately, the Team had evacuated seconds prior. The squad presumably continued their search until the kids were discovered on the Watchtower. Right after teleporting in, a ghosted Miss Martian tried to telekinetically attach a cure-tech patch to each of their necks. She only succeeded with Dr. Fate, as Icon reacted quickly to disintegrate his and captain Marvel's patches, and the blast hit Miss Martian as well. Thus distracted, Icon did not notice his protege, Rocket, who stealthily flew behind him and patched him with the cure. #'Den Mothers': Consisting of Red Tornado and Black Canary, they were instructed to infect the Team members with Starro-Tech. #*'Red Tornado': Unbeknownst to the Light, Red Tornado had enough time to write a subroutine to disconnect his power cells if he tried to infect anyone. This immediately took effect when he tried to infect Aqualad. Mystified at this behavior, the Team decided to transfer his consciousness into his John Smith android body. The new body was not susceptible to the mind control, and after Black Canary was subdued, John Smith instructed the Team to evacuate the Cave and go on radio silence to elude the League. He explained everything to the Team and presumably aided in searching for a cure. Later, he switched back to his Red Tornado body, took the Cure. He teleported into the Watchtower together with Red Arrow and Black Canary, and wirelessly bypassed security to allow the children to dock the clocked bioship undetected. The trio claiming to have successfully turned the Team, but Savage was not fooled. Hal Jordan restrained them while Savage reinfected all three. Red Tornado played possum until the Team's presence was discovered. He prevented Savage from stopping Red Arrow's curing of Hal Jordan, but was quicklly taken down by the Rimbor squad. Green Lantern John Stewart held him in a vise, while Superman and Wonder Woman ripped away his limbs, leaving him immobile. Later on, after Savage and Klarion retreated, he congratulated the Team and expressed inability to understand why all eight members were kissing each other. #*'Black Canary': After Red Tornado failed to infect the Team, Black Canary was sent down to finish the job. She managed to destroy John Smith's lower anatomy, but was taken out by Robin's smoke bomb coupled with Rocket's force field. The Team hogtied and gagged her, and spirited her away on the SuperCycle before the Young Justice hit squad teleported into Mount Justice. After the Team gathered to compare notes, Black Canary regained consciousness, but was presumably unable to escape. She was later cured and teleported into the Watchtower together with Red Arrow and Red Tornado, claiming to have successfully turned the Team. Savage was wise to their ruse, and had Hal Jordan restrain them while he reinfected all three. Black Canary played possum until the Team's presence was discovered. She stunned Hal Jordan with her canary cry, and attacked Klarion (who simply conjured earphones to protect himself). He told her she would be sorry, and she was - the returning Rimbor Team arrived via boom tube. Martian Manhunter phased through her, disorienting her, and Hawkwoman finished the job by knocking her unconscious with a big honking mace. #'Red Arrow': After Vandal Savage's gloating allowed him to teleport to the Hall of Justice, Red Arrow was pursued by Aquaman, Flash, and Green Arrow. He was almost captured, but managed to elude his pursuers after an oncoming train forced the squad to back off briefly. The Team tracked him down to a safehouse, and he joined them in search of a Cure. Later, he took the Cure and teleported into the Watchtower together with the den mothers, claiming to have successfully turned the Team. Savage was wise to their ruse, and had Hal Jordan restrain them while he reinfected all three. Red Arrow played possum until the Team's presence was discovered. Black Canary and Red Tornado provided enough of a distraction to allow him to rush towards Hal Jordan and cure him with a patch. Upon the Rimbor squad's return, he kept Martian Manhunter at bay with a combusting arrow, but Batman knocked him unconscious with his bat-fu. '''Order of Cures': #'Black Canary'. As a test subject. #'Red Arrow',' Red Tornado', and the Team. For innoculation. #'The Atom', Hawkman, Plastic Man, Captain Atom. Simultaneously taken out by the Team in their preemptive strike. #Green Lantern Hal Jordan #'Doctor Fate' #'Icon' #'Aquaman', Green Arrow, and Flash. Cured in quick succession by Kid Flash #'Hawkwoman'. #Green Lantern John Stewart #'Martian Manhunter' #'Batman' #'Superman' #'Captain Marvel' and Wonder Woman. Once everyone else had recovered. Not seen onscreen. - Edited by Zergrinch - 13:00, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :This is just too good to be wasted on a talk page... but where can we put it? ― Thailog 16:32, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Current Leader While there's no explicit statement that Captain Atom is the current leader, I think it's best we remove the "current leader" tag from Batman. But should we put something else in it's place? "Leader (2010)" perhaps? -- Psypher 16:49, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :Not necessarily a new field. Maybe just like on the Team, but without a new leader. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:05, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Conundrum solved. ― Thailog 00:08, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Definition Is the League an organization or technically just a team of superheroes? Banan14kab 08:29, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :UN Charter suggests Organisation. Non-for-Profit of course.Regulus22 08:30, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :The Charter may be in doubt at the end of Season 2. But I agree with Regulus, it's an organization. - Edited by Zergrinch - 09:21, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Leadership tenure This only clears it up a tiny bit. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:27, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Lagoon Boy In First Impression Aquaman states the League raided the Reach ship used by Intergang and the flashback showed Lagoon Boy escorting a handcuffed Intergang thug. Does that mean he is now a member of the League?--Revan's Exile (talk) 22:57, July 10, 2019 (UTC) :No more than Ice. ― Thailog 23:35, July 10, 2019 (UTC)